


Lo strano caso di Catherine Arley.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: I'm gonna give you my heart. [Johnlock] [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Parentlock, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: JOHNLOCK // PARENT!LOCK]<br/>Hamish vuol far conoscere la sua amichetta speciale del cuore ai genitori per San Valentino e fa tutto l'ometto galante.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>'Decise, con una smorfia di fastidio, di tenere più sotto controllo possibile la situazione: osservò la cucina dalla propria poltrona per diverso tempo, in modo fisso e concentrato, studiando Hamish che offriva la merenda preparata dalla signora Hudson alla bionda. Alla fine, stufo, si arrese.<br/>-John.-lo chiamò, in un sibilo stizzito. -Cosa sta facendo?<br/>-Sherlock.- iniziò il medico, piegando il giornale e guardandolo con pazienza. -Catherine, di là, è una sua compagna, un'amichetta.<br/>-Questo non spiega perchè si stia comportando in modo così gentile.- borbottò, capriccioso. John scosse il capo.<br/>-Perchè si fa così, sei tu che non comprendi.<br/>-Ma ha dieci anni... Insomma, perchè fa così?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo strano caso di Catherine Arley.

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il drabble day di San Valentino sulla pagina facebook 'We are out for prompt'.

**_Lo strano caso di Catherine Arley_ **

  
_**S**_ herlock non amava andare a prendere Hamish a scuola, era un'attività noiosa ed inutile dato che John poteva farlo benissimo da solo, ma era stato costretto dall'assenza di un caso da risolvere e dalla minaccia del medico: se non lo avesse accompagnato nemmeno quel pomeriggio, avrebbe gettato dalla finestra la mano mozzata sulla quale il detective stava sperimentando gli effetti di svariate erbe velenose. Una minaccia efficace, seppur molto vile, grazie alla quale adesso Sherlock si trovava davanti al cancello della scuola elementare, in attesa che Hamish uscisse con i compagni e potessero, finalmente, tornare a Baker Street. Era una fortuna che i suoi esperimenti non avessero bisogno di essere costantemente monitorati.  
-Quanto ci mettono, ancora?!- sbottò capriccioso, incurante di aver attirato l'attenzione di un paio di madri lì vicino. John lo guardò, intimandogli con un'occhiata di fare silenzio, e di smettere di essere così petulante.  
-Siamo appena arrivati, Sherlock.  
Il detective lasciò andare un sospiro frustrato, aspettare era terribile per lui e cercava in ogni modo di passare il tempo, deducendo le persone intorno a loro. Non che ci fosse nulla di interessante, anzi: semplici donne, alcune casalinghe e altre impiegate bancarie, o in aziende tessili, alcune sposate felicemente e altre meno. Alcune con i capelli colorati artificialmente, da parrucchieri non troppo esperti, altre inclini a mordersi le unghie, o le labbra. La campanella di uscita suonò mentre Sherlock era alle prese con la decima deduzione, una donna pingue dai lunghi capelli rossicci, e il moro interruppe subito quella sequela di dettagli sul suo conto non appena intravide la figura di Hamish spuntare tra i compagni. Era straordinariamente simile a lui, anche se erano visibili i tratti della donna che lo aveva dato alla luce per lui e John. Normale evoluzione della genetica, pensò.  
-Finalmente!- sbottò sottovoce, irritato. John, al suo fianco, gli diede una gomitata tra le costole.  
-Guarda!  
Sherlock fissò la figura del bambino, ormai giunto ai dieci anni, ma non vide nulla di tanto particolare: aveva preso un buon voto visto il suo umore felice, la classe aveva combinato qualcosa con numerosi pennarelli date le strisce colorate sulle mani di quasi tutti i compagni, persino su quelle delle insegnanti c'erano delle tracce di colore.  
-Cosa c'è di strano?- domandò, era infastidito all'idea di non capire cosa John intendesse. Riteneva che il marito possedesse un quoziente intellettivo relativamente basso, rispetto al proprio, e non era possibile che si fosse accorto di qualcosa al posto suo. John gli rivolse un'occhiata incredula, poi il discorso cadde perchè Hamish li raggiunse, guardando preoccupato i due uomini.  
-Posso...?- iniziò, John gli posò una mano sulla testa e annuì.  
-Sì, puoi.  
Sherlock iniziò a riflettere, il compagno aveva parlato come se sapesse perfettamente cosa Hamish stesse per domandare, mentre lui non ne aveva la minima idea. Ma era troppo orgoglioso, e non avrebbe domandato finchè non si sarebbe stancato di supporre.  
-John...  
-Shh.  
Gli scoccò un'occhiata contrariata, non gli piaceva essere zittito. Hamish aveva iniziato a camminare verso casa, insieme ad una piccola bambina dai capelli biondicci e gli occhi verdi.  
-Sua madre è una brava donna, prima ci ha ringraziati.  
La voce di John gli giunse inaspettata nel Mind Palace, per cosa mai avrebbero dovuto essere ringraziati? Lo guardò perplesso, e il medico scosse il capo.  
-Li vedi?  
Gli voltò la testa verso Hamish, ad un paio di metri circa di distanza da loro, che camminava insieme alla compagna bionda.  
-Non vedo nulla di... Oh.- si corresse alla fine, azzerando l'irritazione nel proprio tono. Hamish e la bambina - di nove anni, constatò - si erano timidamente presi per mano. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre John sfogava una risata divertita nei suoi confronti e un tenero sorriso verso il figlio. Percorsero la strada fino a Baker Street in silenzio, Hamish e la bambina invece parlavano continuamente e Sherlock si era da tempo isolato nella propria mente, già saturo di quelle due vocine acute. Nell'entrare in casa, Hamish fece passare prima la compagna e poi entrò, alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi per chiudere il portone. La fece persino salire per prima sulle scale, Sherlock era confuso da quel comportamento tanto insolito e John, al contrario, assecondava tutti i suoi gesti. I due bambini, di sopra, si misero a studiare al tavolo della cucina, che il medico aveva sgomberato rapidamente da tutti gli esperimenti - conclusi, in corso e ancora da iniziare - del povero detective. Quest'ultimo era seduto sulla propria poltrona nera, rannicchiato sulle proprie gambe, e fissava verso la cucina.  
-Smettila, lo metti in soggezione.- intervenne John, parlandogli sottovoce da dietro il giornale.  
-Soggezione?- mormorò Sherlock in risposta. -Perchè mai dovrei? E poi, che diavolo sta succedendo?  
John lo fissò per diversi minuti.  
-Tu... Oh, Dio. Non ti sei accorto di niente?  
Sherlock iniziava ad essere davvero irritato per la situazione. Cosa, cosa doveva capire? Di cosa doveva accorgersi, accidenti? Decise, con una smorfia di fastidio, di tenere più sotto controllo possibile la situazione: osservò la cucina dalla propria poltrona per diverso tempo, in modo fisso e concentrato, studiando Hamish che offriva la merenda preparata dalla signora Hudson alla bionda. Alla fine, stufo, si arrese.  
-John.-lo chiamò, in un sibilo stizzito. -Cosa sta facendo?  
-Sherlock.- iniziò il medico, piegando il giornale e guardandolo con pazienza. -Catherine, di là, è una sua compagna, un'amichetta.  
-Questo non spiega perchè si stia comportando in modo così gentile.- borbottò, capriccioso. John scosse il capo.  
-Perchè si fa così, sei tu che non comprendi.  
-Ma ha dieci anni... Insomma, perchè fa così?  
-Tu assecondalo, va bene?- lo rimbeccò il medico, spazientito.  
E così, Sherlock fu costretto a rimanere in silenzio per l'intero pomeriggio, sotto la stretta sorveglianza di un medico attento ad ogni sua mossa falsa nei confronti di Hamish e della sua amichetta di scuola. Poco prima che la piccola lasciasse l'appartamento per tornare a casa propria insieme alla madre, John richiamò Hamish in salotto e gli allungò un cioccolatino, avvolto in una delicata carta stagnola azzurra.  
-Va' a darglielo, coraggio.- lo incitò. Hamish diventò violaceo in volto, come se qualcuno stesse forzando la sua gola - secondo Sherlock -, poi zampettò giù per le scale.  
-Io ancora non ho capito niente!- sbottò il detective, alzando il viso dal proprio computer portatile.  
-Oh, buon Dio, Sherlock!- esplose a sua volta il medico. Gli si avvicinò, fino a poter parlare nel suo orecchio.  
-Hamish ha una piccola cotta per Catherine.- ridacchiò complice, mentre il bambino risaliva le scale con aria ridicolmente sognante. Sherlock lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si dirigeva nella propria camera, e John si sedette nuovamente sulla propria poltrona rossa.  
-Mh.- mugugnò il ricciolo, tornando a concentrarsi sul computer. -Era un caso da uno, sappilo.  
-Certo, certo.- sospirò John, scartandosi un cioccolatino.


End file.
